Stan of the House
"Stan of the House" is the first episode and pilot in season one of Dog with a Blog. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on October 12, 2012 after the DCOM premiere of Girl vs. Monster, leading Dog with a Blog in with 4.5 million views, ranking Dog with a Blog as one of Disney Channel's strongest series launches in recent history. Overview A family adopts a shelter dog named Stan in the hopes that it will inspire Tyler and Avery to get along and bond over taking care of him. That does happen when the kids discover that their "ordinary" dog can talk. They both agree that his ability must be kept a secret from everyone, including their parents. As the kids learn to work together to keep the secret safe, they soon find the canines point of view, whether in the home, in the yard or in the park, helps them navigate their particular situation, and altogether; binds the family together. Episode Summary The Episode Summary is being worked on. Please excuse it's appearance. Thank you. The episode starts out when Tyler is studying with Sabrina, a cheerleader. Stan in his mind introduces Tyler, as a Tyler puts aside the studying --- and tries to flirt with Sabrina. Stan in his mind introduces Tyler, and says that he has a face of a smooth playa. But Avery comes downstairs in a angry mood, because Avery has the family room as shown on the sign up sheet from 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Stan in his mind introduces Avery, as Tyler's stepsister, and is basically a psycho about rules, while she even has a rule about not interrupting her. They both argue, when Avery finally puts it aside, and says to have the family room on Tuesday for the Student Tollerance club meeting, while Tyler needs to have the family room on Tuesday to have his cheerleaders come audition for a fake play, "Homeschool Musical". They then both argue, as Ellen, Tyler and Chloe's stepmom and Avery's mom, is about to pull the plug on their argument and set them both straight, as Bennett, a psychologist who has made parenting books, and Tyler and Chloe's dad and Avery's stepdad stops her. Chloe runs in as Stan in his mind introduces Chloe. Stan says that psychologist kids are usually not okay in the head, which is said among many people, but he says she's okay. But then, she says their is a monster chasing her. Stan then pops in and says that she's doing okay, not great. Afterwards, Bennett introduces Stan to the family. Everyone is thrilled except Ellen. Later on (possibly the next day), Ellen sees Stan on the chair in front of a plate with nothing but crumbs on it. Avery then comes in, wondering what her mom is doing. Ellen leaves and Avery goes to the cupboard to get dog food for Stan. Stan, in his mind, talks about how yummy it seems and figures out when to tell them he can talk. Tyler walks in, and strikes up a conversation with Avery, thus distracting her from giving Stan his food. He yells at her to give him the food, and they figure out he can talk. He tries to let time pass and let them figure out an explanation for themselves. After about an hour of them standing frozen in confusion, he explains his special ability. Stan tells them about his previous owners and they promise not to do expiriments on him. Chloe comes hearing him talk, but avery tells her that she's dreaming and to go back to sleep. Chloe believes her but then Stan talks again,not knowing that Chloe would hear him. Chloe then runs to Bennet and Ellen, telling them that Stan could talk. They don't believe her, so Bennet lies to Chloe saying that there is a pony in her room. After, they go to Avery's room. Stan leaves for something. Avery tries to prove that Tyler is bluffing by saying that she hates Stan. Tyler says he's going to tell Dad, but he decided not to, proving that he was bluffing. Cast Main Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James Guest Stars *Audrey Whitby as Sabrina *Harvey Guillen as Glenn *Michael Boucher as Owner #1 *Christopher Birt as Owner #2 Trivia *This episode was filmed in the first week in November 2011. *This episode became available for purchase on October 2, 2012 on iTunes. *This episode is currently available at Watch Disney Channel.com and on the Watch Disney Channel app. *Stan introduces the characters in this episode; Avery as a psycho about rules, Tyler being a smooth playa, Chloe being an okay psychologist kid, but sometimes is in weird situations, Bennett being a goofball, and Ellen being a cat person. It also included Glenn, but he introduced with this exact quote "Some person who works at the shelter, don't know him." in a quick style. *''Homeschool Musical is a parody of ''High School Musical. Quotes *'Tyler:' Are you ready to break some rules? Avery: Yeah, lets do this! breaks off part of a bulletin board and slaps it on the ground. Tyler: I said some ''rules. Not just random rules '''Avery:' Oh sorry. I'm new at this. *'Ellen:' I'm very disappointed in you Avery. We expect more from you. Tyler: What? You dont expect anything out of me Bennett: All I expect out of you is a haircut! Stan: 'Give me the stinking food! I'm drooling a pool over here! *'Avery: Did he just...talk?! *'Stan:' Think fast and cover quickly! Uh,no...I mean,woof. Stan: Don't squeeze too hard...I just drank a lot of water...Oh! Too late! Got to go drown some ants! Ellen: Hot poodles?! Bennett,we are not getting another dog! Gallery 101 01 Category:Aired episodes